


魔法少女托马斯

by sivnora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 爸爸做了托马斯变成魔法少女的梦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	魔法少女托马斯

就算是Ⅳ，在看到自家需要站在凳子上才可以够到料理台的爸爸在做早饭的时候还是鼻子一酸，他揉揉脸，假装很自然地走到了玉座身边，和他一起将烤好的面包片摆在盘子里。

“托马斯，去叫克里斯和米歇尔起床吧。”在两人将早饭准备好之后，玉座坐在他垫高的椅子上摇晃着腿，对Ⅳ说。

阿克雷德家已经很久没有一起吃早饭了，很多时候Ⅳ都会怀念在他小时候一家人还生活在一起的时光，机会难得，Ⅳ应承着，刚想上楼去叫醒Ⅲ和Ⅴ，玉座好像突然想起了什么，叫住了他。

“等一下，托马斯。昨天晚上我做了个梦，梦见了自己获得了奇怪的力量。”玉座托着腮，“不，别用那种眼神看我，不是巴立安的力量，也不是什么异想天开的梦境。我只是想这种力量会不会对我们研究巴立安世界和星光体世界有所帮助。”

“然后呢？”托马斯努力装作有兴趣的样子回应着，虽然之前事实证明他的爸爸只是身体变小，思维方式什么的还是大人的模式，但难免出现什么异变，从梦境中获得力量，他最近看了什么中二的动画吗？

“我知道你不相信我的说法，但是我回到心城之前，我觉得你肯定也不相信我可以回来。”

托马斯觉得玉座说的有道理，他在玉座身边坐了下来，“那么，这是怎么样的力量呢？”

“是可以变身魔法少女的力量。”玉座看起来很严肃。

托马斯小口小口喝着牛奶，一边用余光去看克里斯和米歇尔，他们两人和玉座相谈甚欢，玉座也在以一个父亲的角度给米歇尔的学业和克里斯的研究提供着建议。

仿佛什么魔法少女的力量就只是一个玩笑。

这种想法持续到米歇尔和克里斯离开家，玉座把一个类似纹章手环的装置交给他之前。

“昨天晚上我做了那个梦之后就睡不着了，按照梦里的方法，我用半个晚上制作了这个手环，这里面封印着的是魔法少女的力量，当你完成魔法少女的工作，这里就会积攒能量，能到能量充满的时候，或许能从这里找到让一切恢复到原来的方法。”

托马斯努力让自己的嘴角看起来是在微笑，即使是抱着营业的心态也无法让他笑的看起来自然点。

“所以说，为什么是我啊？”营业笑容还是变成了一脸不情愿的样子。

“这可是爸爸好不容易得到的力量。”玉座认真解释。

“但是这和我要做魔法少女有什么关系？”

“爸爸已经过了可以成为魔法少女的年龄了。”玉座叹了口气，“即使身体是这个样子，可心灵依然是大人的模样。你是爸爸最宠爱的孩子，内心纯粹，这件事由你来完成，再好不过了。”

最终托马斯放弃了争辩，这种一看就是骗人的话还是击中了他的软肋。

“梦里的声音告诉我，成为魔法少女的人和魔法少女反差越大，获得的力量也就越大，谁能想到脸上有一条伤疤的人会成为魔法少女呢，所以不管是爸爸的私心还是性价比来讲，托马斯你都是最棒的人选。”玉座把电视切换到了自己喜欢的频道上，正好播放到穿着粉丝短裙的女孩在和怪物战斗着。

这真的不是异想天开？

“没有这条疤的时候我也是很帅气的。”托马斯小声嘀咕着，“还有啊别忘了这条疤是为什么会存在……不对，等一下，我说爸爸，在我受伤之后你到底有没有好好看过我的脸啊！”

托马斯撩起刘海，露出那两条在眼睛下面交叉成十字的伤疤。

“一般兄长都不愿缺席兄弟成长的过程，我想这一点克里斯也是一样的。如果，我是说如果，你有什么不知道如何发泄的事情，可以试着告诉克里斯。”快斗一如既往说出很有道理的话，试图开解托马斯，但托马斯觉得这明显不是一个好的时机。

玉座为他准备了好几种出行方式，但是为了避免遇见熟人，托马斯选择了飞行器，但他忽略了这里并不是他一个人的领空，和快斗在空中相遇时两人都面露尴尬。托马斯，阿克雷德家的托马斯，穿着缀有蕾丝花边的黄色短裙，酷似很多年后的淘气o星坎迪娜，就这样在空中和快斗相遇了。

稍微年长的快斗很快理解了，或者说自以为理解了眼前的情况，但第一时间他想到的是自己和阳斗没有因为父爱的缺失变成这样是多么的幸运。但如果是别人他可以当做没看到径直飞走，但那个可是克里斯的弟弟……

“这不是我的个人癖好，我也没有难言之隐。”托马斯不情愿地解释着，“这是我父亲的特殊癖好。”

快斗的内心再一次感谢dr.菲卡没有变态到如此程度。

“可是……”一旦牵扯到兄弟间的事情，连快斗也变得话多起来，他还想说什么，托马斯就在第一时间打断了他。

“不要再自以为是的猜测了。”被熟人看到这幅姿态已经足够羞耻，快斗的开解在他看来好像都变成了嘲笑一样，托马斯捂着脸，“我不是想穿成这样的。”

“我就问最后一个问题。”快斗说，“克里斯也会被强迫着穿成这样吗？”

“对，他平时也这么穿，是他自愿的。”

克里斯风评被害。

快斗和托马斯在塔的附近分开了，两人没有告别，快斗就魂不守舍地飞走了。也许这个谎言对快斗造成了什么打击，托马斯心想，但明显相较于自己经历的事情比起来快斗那点事根本算不了什么。

这个没有主线的魔法少女游戏不知道要进行到什么地步，经过一晚上无意义的飞行，托马斯身心俱疲，他在一处偏僻的公园内落了下来，大大咧咧坐在跟着风一起晃动的秋千上。这里在白天就不会有多少人来，到了晚上就更不会有人出现了。

在托马斯看到一脸惊讶的神代璃绪前，他都是这样想的。

神代璃绪睁大了双眼，神代璃绪掏出了手机，神代璃绪拍摄了相片，神代璃绪拨打了报警电话……

等一下，最后一步等一下！不如说从倒数第二步开始等一下！！

“深夜你不睡觉，跑到这里干嘛！”托马斯站了起来，对于这个他曾经伤害过的女孩，他一直怀有歉意，他看了看四周，凌牙并不在周围，“我送你回去吧。”

“我也没想到会在这里遇见你，你有……什么特殊的癖好吗？”璃绪给托马斯的相片加了个滤镜，“蛮适合你的，这身衣服。”

“我没有什么特殊的癖好，我只是在为了维护城市的和平贡献出自己的力量。我说啊，璃绪，你有没有做魔法少女的打算？”

“你说的魔法少女是指深夜穿着短裙，岔开双腿坐在秋千上围堵深夜归家的女孩子那种魔法少女吗？”璃绪警觉起来，给托马斯展示了还没有拨打出去的报警电话。

“我并没有在深夜围堵你，我只是，刚好路过，话说啊为什么你这么晚还没有回家，凌牙不会担心你吗？”托马斯试图让璃绪将报警电话删除，他没有靠近璃绪，反而将两人之间的距离拉开了一点，“还有魔法少女也不是那样的，大概。”

“抱歉，我对这种事并没有兴趣呢。”璃绪一如既往地礼貌，但语气让托马斯感到无比冰冷，“不过我看你对这种事情到是很热衷。”

“我也没有兴趣，这只是……”托马斯想起了快斗刚才同情的目光，将“这是爸爸的特殊爱好”咽了回去，“啊，我在为接下来的活动做准备，是的，活动，还有我对这种事情也没有很热衷啦，只是为了fan service，没错，这是fan service。”

“可是你连腿毛都剃掉了，对吧？”璃绪逼近他，“你甚至还画了睫毛，我记得你的睫毛没有这么长。还用了遮瑕遮盖伤口吗？”

托马斯有些感动，这个女孩还记得他睫毛的长度……就连他爸爸都不会仔细看他的脸。

“这都是fan service……”感动之余托马斯依然进行着无力的解释，“这件事不要告诉凌牙，好吗？”

“是指你女装出现在公园里，还是你在围堵我这件事？”璃绪在秋千上坐了下来，“我已经把你的照片发在了Twitter上了。”。

“那这样凌牙不是也能看到了吗！还有我真的没有在围堵你！”

“他看不到，我屏蔽他了。”璃绪将手机装回背包内，“好了，现在和我去买电池，然后送我回家吧。”

托马斯到家的时候已经接近凌晨，他拿着璃绪给他的卸妆油在脸上乱涂了一通，终于将糊在脸上的东西清理的差不多了。玉座谨遵着小学生的作息时间，这个时候已经睡着了，托马斯关掉了播放着动画的电视，瘫坐在沙发上。今日唯一收获就是他和璃绪交换了Twitter账号，可他并不想看那张淘气o星坎迪娜的照片，也不想看快斗对于兄弟之间应该多交流的感慨，不知不觉就坐在沙发上睡着了。

梦里没有魔法少女，没有和家人的分别，没有那场大火，没有死亡，他睡了很久，直到早起的克里斯将毛毯盖在他身上也没有醒过来。

“克里斯，去叫米歇尔和托马斯吃早饭吧。”托马斯听到玉座这样说。

“等一下，克里斯。昨天晚上我做了个梦，梦见了自己获得了奇怪的力量。”

蜷缩在沙发上的托马斯打了个冷颤，用毛毯把自己裹了起来。

\--------

“如果有什么很难说出口的话，你可以告诉我 克里斯，不管你怎么样我都会支持你。”快斗说。

“你果然是我真正的兄弟。”并不知道发生了什么的克里斯感到很欣慰，“其实也没什么，就是早起我爸爸说他获得了神秘的力量……”

“所以你相信了吗？”快斗想起昨天托马斯的模样。

“只有托马斯才会相信吧。”克里斯微笑着端起了红茶。


End file.
